halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: Rogue Protocal
Prologue-Brought in kicking and screaming: Hour- 02:48... Date-1/4/2548... Mission-''Conduct search of all near by areas and eliminate any and all Covenant forces... Progress-'''Inomplete'... Petty Officer Third Class SPARTAN Rogue 177's record. ---- "Rogue to Matchstick, anything, over?" "Not a peep, Rogue, but Communicater is picking up a lot of chatter," Matchstick whispered back through the com. "Keep an open com. We can't let this go to cole protocal, Matchstick." "Rodger that, Rogue, it won't with these Rogues on the case," Matchstick assured. Rogue looked back up, the moon had rotated to the darkside of the planet. No sun in sight, it was pitch black, and even with her night vision it was difficult to see. "I know, but still. Tell everyone to keep a bullet for themselves." "Rogue, thats not-." "Its protocal, Terra. Do it." Rogue closed the channel before standing back up, the tall blades of sharp grass came up to her neck. It'd been a very long twelve hours. From the Twilight's Hope, to the Coh station, to evacuating to the ground. Rogue felt over whelming helplessness, she could see Covenant cruisers with her naked eye. This isn't good. What if they get a hold of the AI? What if the Fleet Admiral is captured?! No. I'll keep my cool. This is no time to panic. Rogue stopped-red flash on her radar. She bent down in the grass, and didn't move. Thats when she saw everything else. Red dots pentetrated her radar in every direction. Radar jammer... dang. She silently inched away from where she had been standing. She cocked her shot gun as silent as the wind, then listened, and felt the ground for movement. To her right there was the ever so slight budge, it was at least two meters away, but it was there. Rogue readied herself, waited another silent moment, then launched herself up, then came down, and with a swift blow killed the elite who'd been kneeling down. Rogue confiscated the energy sword, and plasma grenades, and just in case the plasma rifle. "Hey Rogue, com check, over?" "Radio silence." Rogue stood back up, and looked around. Come out come out where ever you are... The red dots vanished, Rogue saw a single red dot, she jumped back up, and laded right where the radar jammer had just exploded. The unggoy shrieked, then was about to run, when Rogue cut him off, and kicked him back. "How many others are you?" Rogue asked, "The demon's HERE!" Rogue lifted her shot gun to kill it, when something came over her face plate, and a band came around her throat, Rogue's yelp was cut off by the tight band strangling her. With one hand she released her own grip on the band, then thrust her hand backward, into the gut of her assailant. The was the sound of a grunt of pain, and band loosened. Rogue ripped out of the assailant's grip, and leapt away before tearing of the coveron her face plate, and shaking the band off. She'd lost all her weapons in that single moment except the energy sword, which she took into her hand, but didn't activate it. "Code red, code red, this is 177 to team, I've been compromised, requesting immidiate back up ASAP. I'll hold off as long as I can." Rogue rna through the grass, crushing the parts she stomped on, she saw the red dot appear again, and ran even faster, she ran into a dead end, and hooked the sword back to her side before jumping up, and grabbing the side, she quickly, and some what carelessly started climbing up. She opened all com channels in an attempt to hear the enemy. "Do not let it escape you fools!" Rogue turned enough to see the phantom, then jumped up, dodging the plasma fire. She continued to scramble up. Rogue grabbed another open rock, when it gave way Rogue bit her toung, holding back a helpless, and pointless scream. Just as she was going to hit her death, and purple light formed around her body. "Oh no." She flailed as she was being lifted up, "Rogue to Onyx team, get deeper into the cave, I repeat get deeper into the caves, I'm going to be captured, there's not time, get deeper in to the caves!" Rogue ordered, seeing the other cruisers. The outside vanished, leaving Rogue inside the phantom. She grunted as an arm from behind put her end a strong head lock. "Its over, SPARTAN! Part One: '| ' Category:LS177-incomplete Category:SPARTAN Rogues